Restless Nights And Your Blue Eyes
by BannanaMilk
Summary: In the dead of night, Ciel looks upon a sleeping Alois and wonders if he can feel deeply again. cielois Rated for one or two cuss words.


A little one shot for a friend. It is more intrinsic with sprinkles of dialogue here and there. It explores the type of relationship that Ciel and Alois have and the differences between them. I might make it a series of moments. Others will be more action and dialogue oriented. Please R&amp;R. Tell me what you think!

* * *

Alois looked so whimsical as he slept. He laid on his side, his hair tossed about the pillow where silver rays of moonlight could play with soft blonde locks. One arm was tucked beneath him while the draped across the pillow and over his head with a dainty hand facing palm up as if welcoming the moonlight. One leg folded beneath the other, which laid long and lax. He almost looked like a dancing fairy, floating int the air. Ciel sometimes wished that he could be that carefree.

And though he could not see much beyond the back of a blonde head tonight, Ciel knew Alois' slumbered face too well. His long lashes would fan over his rosy cheeks and those pouty pink lips would part as he took calm and shallow breaths. It was only when nightmares of cruel past struck that this peaceful state was broken.

But for Ciel there was no such difference. He laid curled into himself every night whether in a pleasant mood or suffering a painful night terror. His guard was up. He was still and cautious. He could never be as careless to show weakness or open up to the world. Often he thought this characteristic to be sensible but now and again, after observing Alois, he began to feel that his stoic and hard exterior was a result of cowardliness.

There were times that he revered Alois' childish tendencies as a setback and at other times he was amazed that the boy could still cling to bits of his childhood despite the atrocities that caused the both of them to grow up faster than nature dictated.

But the more important matter was…

_Had he really let himself become so invested in someone that their actions made him doubt himself?_

It was only months ago that he considered Alois vermin that deserved less than a second thought. Now they were friends. Or something of that matter. Ciel was never sure where they stood.

They would play chess together and talk like gentlemen, or fall into a witty banter. Sometimes they would stroll in the gardens, or even play games. Hands would lock during shattering panic attacks and warm embraces would melt away creeping sorrows. Other times Alois would throw vases, lamps and even portraits at his head while a storm of words and emotions would whirl from his lips. In moments like those Alois' crystal blue eyes darkened like a stormy night. And then there were nights when he would grip those silky soft thighs and let plush pink lips lull him to a state of passion. And those bright blue eyes would become pools of wonder and whimsy.

_Alois was inconsistent_. His moods came and went like the clouds. Ciel loved and hated that dearly. the blonde was ever changing, like the weather but far less predictable.

Ciel let his midnight blue eyes rest their gaze on the back of the blonde head. He let a single fingertip glide down his partner's spine and watched the boy shiver in his sleep.

When they made love it was rarely roughly passionate. In fact it was the opposite of what Ciel would have thought if he had dared to imagine such a thing before they had grown to know each other so well. When they were intimate Ciel unfolded Alois delicately like a new blooming flower, being very careful as not to crush the delicate petals. In turn, he was treated with the same gentleness.

They were both broken boys who needed no more cracks and bruises.

They were healing together and it was a miraculous feeling that Ciel never imagined he would experience. Though it was not easy.

He drew circles on Alois' back with a fingertip, roaming over the thin fabric of the frilly night-shirt. The sleeping blonde would twitch ever so often.

Then, bluntly, in a feeling of hollowness that stemmed from grim thoughts, Ciel reached out to draw the boy to him. He carefully nestled his face into the back of the blonde's neck.

With a rustle, the sleeping boy awoke. He turned around so that their blue eyes could meet in the dim moonlight. There noses just brushed.

"You think too much." He mumbled to Ciel with a playful, yet sleepy grin."

"Shhh" Was the only reply as the blue haired boy circled his arms around his bedmate's waist.

Alois blinked his heavy eyes and yawned then mimicked the movement to draw himself closer to his _boyfriend._ That is what they were, were they not? They had kissed many times, sweet pecks or deep, passionate ventures. He had given himself to Ciel more than once. That _had_ to mean that they were in love. Even if Ciel had never said it back.

Alois wanted nothing more to be loved. But it seemed that was a difficult task, so he took what he could get. And it was much easier to be worshiped. Claude and Hannah would serve him hand and foot without question.

One could buy appreciation but love… Was it priceless?

Being worshipped felt underrated now that he had grown so close to his old foe.

Ciel once said that he didn't believe in romantic love. And despite the silence, Alois was most certain that the Phantomhive boy did now. His actions spoke louder tgab words. And they were in love and they always would be, the blonde was sure of it. Even if Ciel was incredulously stubborn.

If Ciel did not love him then he _must_ have been using him. Alois could not fathom anything in between and he definitely could not bear to think the latter.

"If you don't sleep you'll grow old and ugly." He pulled at the bottom of his eyes and stuck out his tongue for humorous emphasis then giggled.

Ciel rolled his eyes."I'll sleep enough. I don't need to waste as much time sleeping as you."

"You do! You do! But if you lose your pretty face I'll still love you." He pecked Ciel's nose and a giggled. He was in one of his unnecessarily affectionate moods again. Though it could easily change at the drop if a hat.

Ciel had to stop from cringing at those words. "Good."

He knew how Alois felt about his inability to confess. Ciel never troubled himself with love during his desperate quest for vengeance. He had little time to feel.

Alois on the other hand, _was bursting with emotion_. He told Ciel, he loved him, he told Ciel he hated him, he would whisper loving words before he fell asleep, or tell Ciel to go fuck himself.

A rainbow of emotions would pass through the blonde's eye in a single day. While Ciel was silent and still. His eyes rarely displayed much besides irritation or deep thought, save for tender moments that he would share with Alois.

It was odd and so foreign at first, to unravel in front of someone. But he was slowly allowing himself to feel…_happy and affectionate._ They could bond over common experiences. They got each other.

"I sleep better now." He said casually.

"Because of me?" The blonde teased.

"Yes." He admitted, though his voice was casual and held no emotion. Alois hadn't expected that answer. His heart swelled and his stomach bubbled with giddy joy like a child. He felt cherished.

"I sleep better now too." He nuzzled Ciel's neck affectionately.

"I doubt that. You have always slept like a rock," Ciel teased.

"You know what I mean." He hissed back. Not maliciously, to ciel's relief. He reached out to stroke his hair. He could feel Alois' lips twist into a pout. "I know and I'm happy that I make you feel…safe." That was as romantic as he would get. The words were an odd echo of his own feelings. Alois had made him feel so secure that he had nightmares less frequently.

Alois was falling asleep again. His warm breath caressed Ciel's neck. The smaller boy wove his fingers through blonde locks slowly to ease him to sleep.

"Go to sleep. I want to go out tomorrow and I hate when you're crabby." He mumbled into Ciel's neck and nipped the spot.

Ciel groaned. Alois was ever the tease. "Okay. Shut up and I'll go to bed." He chuckled.

"Fuck you." Was mumbled, a muffled giggle following. The shorter boy rolled his eyes but continued to pet the other boy until his breaths grew even. Ciel closed his eyes and let the warmth of the embrace carry him to sleep.


End file.
